Mahou Tsukai Chappy: Episode List
1- "mahoo kazoku ga yatteki ta" ("The Magical Family is Here") (魔法家族がやって来た) Airdate: April 03, 1972 2- "kaijū chan mo o tomodachi!!" ("My Friend is a Monster") (怪獣ちゃんもお友達) Airdate: April 10, 1972 3- "papa wa nani ya san" ("Papa is Naniya-san") (パパはナニ屋さん) Airdate: April 17, 1972 4- "otoko no iji kurabe" ("Comparing the Nature of Man") (男の意地くらべ) Airdate: April 24 ,1972 5- "don chan no imooto" ("Don-chan's Sister") (ドンちゃんの妹) Airdate: May 01, 1972 6- "mama ga tora re ta" ("Reclaim Mama") (ママが取られた) Airdate: May 08, 1972 7- "eikoo e no 500 meetoru" ("500m to Glory") (栄光への500メートル) Airdate: May 15, 1972 8- "mahoo no kuni ni kisa nai de" ("Cannot Return back to the Magical World") (魔法の国に返さないで) Airdate: May 22, 1972 9- "nerawa re ta baton" ("Targeted Don") (狙われたドン) Airdate: May 29, 1972 10- "maboroshi no D 51" ("Phantom D51") (幻のD51) Airdate: June 05, 1972 11- "san tsu no onegai" ("Three Wishes") (3つのお願い) Airdate: June 12, 1972 12- "obaasan no iji kurabe" ("Compare the Wishes of Grandma") (お婆さんの意地くらべ) Airdate: June 19, 1972 13- "papa no hi kichoo" ("Papa's Diary") (パパの日記帳) Airdate: June 26, 1972 14- "minshuku obake soodoo" ("Ghost Disturbance in the Hostel") (民宿お化け騒動) Airdate: July 03, 1972 15- "suteki na ichi nichi enchoo" ("My Favourite Principal for the Day") (すてきな一日園長) Airdate: July 10, 1972 16- "arashi no yama no shoojo" ("Girl from the Magical Hill") (魔の山の少女) Airdate: July 17, 1972 17- "papa arigatoo" ("Thank you, Papa") (パパありがとう) Airdate: July 24, 1972 18- "mujintoo booken gokko" ("Adventure on the Isolated Island") (無人島冒険ごっこ) Airdate: July 31, 1972 19- "akachan doroboo" ("Baby-napper") (赤ちゃん泥棒) Airdate: August 07, 1972 20- "konnichiwa fenikkusu" ("Hello, Phoenix") (こんにちはフェニックス) Airdate: August 14, 1972 21- "hoomuran banchoo" ("Homerun Leader") (ホームラン番長) Airdate: August 21, 1972 22- "iruka no rakuen" ("The Dolphin Paradise") (イルカの楽園) Airdate: August 28, 1972 23- "matsuri da wasshoi" ("The Festival") (祭りだワッショイ) Airdate: September 04, 1972 24- "nigedashi ta akuma" ("The Demon that Run Away") (逃げだした悪魔) Airdate: September 11, 1972 25- "Don-chan's Rainbow" ("don chan no niji") (ドンちゃんの虹) Airdate: September 18, 1972 26- "sora tobu jitensha" ("The Bicycle that Flies into the Sky) (空とぶ自転車) Airdate: September 25, 1972 27- "don chan dai koozui" ("Don-chan Flood") (ドンちゃん大洪水) Airdate: October 02, 1972 28- "dokuritsu! garakuta kooen" ("Independence! Waste Park") (独立!ガラクタ公園) Airdate: October 09, 1972 29- "doobutsu no ooji sama" ("Prince of the Animals") (動物の王子さま) Airdate: October 16, 1972 30- "mat te i te ottamagetaa!" ("Please Wait, Otamgetter!") (待っていて、オッタマゲター!) Airdate: October 23, 1972 31- "saikoo shukun baasan" ("The Distinguished Granny") (最高殊勲婆さん) Airdate: October 30, 1972 32- "akogare no kyooto" ("Yearning of Kyoto") (あこがれの京都) Airdate: November 06, 1972 33- "ringo mura ringo ringo dai sakusen!" ("Apple Village, Apple Apple Showdown") (りんご村リンゴりんご大作戦) Airdate: November 13, 1972 34- "de ta yo de mashi ta chan bara jidai" ("Come out for the Sword Fight") (出たよ出ましたチャンバラ時代) Airdate: November 20, 1972 35- "okane to yūjoo" ("Money and Friendship") (お金と友情) Airdate: November 27, 1972 36- "janpu da! yon kaiten urutora C" ("Jump! The Ultra Revolution") (ジャンプだ!四回転ウルトラC) Airdate: December 04, 1972 37- "sayoonara yuki n ko" ("Farewell, Snow") (さようなら雪ん子) Airdate: December 11, 1972 38- "omoide no kurisumasu" ("Thinking of Christmas") (思い出のクリスマス) Airdate: December 18, 1972 39- "chappii doko e yuku" ("Chappy, where are you going") (チャッピーどこへ行く) Airdate: December 25, 1972 Category:Mahou Tsukai Chappy Page